Sorry And Promise
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Jongsoo sudah dewasa! Dan, no summary yang sudah baca Happy Family, pasti ngerti jalan ceritanya. Kim Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Jongsoo. Little family of KaiSoo


Sorry and Promise

.

Author :: EarthTeleport

Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Kyungsoo

Support :: Kim Yijun (dan juga OC-OC yang lain…)

Genre :: Family/Hurt

Rating :: K+

.

Summary :: Jongsoo sudah dewasa! Dan, no summary ^^ yang sudah baca Happy Family, pasti ngerti jalan ceritanya. Kim Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Jongsoo. Little family of KaiSoo ^^

Disclaimer :: Jongsoo itu putranya Jongin dan Kyungsoo XD

.

.

Typos. Abal. Gaje. Cerita gak nyambung. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Cerita berantakan. Alur kecepetan. De el el~

.

.

No Bash! No Plagiat!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

-O-

.

.

.

Kim Jongsoo. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih, berparas tampan dan manis, dengan rambut hitam legam yang tertata rapih. Seorang namja kelas satu di EXO High School yang terkenal dengan suara yang bagus dan juga kemampuan menari yang luar biasa. Hampir semua di mata pelajaran dia kuasai. Namun, sampai sekarang kelemahannya hanya satu, yaitu Matematika.

Menurut Jongsoo, matematika itu seperti sebuah labirin. Jika sudah salah jalan, maka tidak akan bisa keluar. Terlalu banyak angka dan rumus, seperti labirin yang terlalu banyak jalan namun semuanya menyesatkan. (Jongsoo yang ini turunan appa-nya pasti -_-)

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongsoo disekolah? Walaupun baru kelas satu, tapi popularitasnya cukup tinggi. Selain para yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya, Jongsoo adalah tipikal namja yang yang sopan, ramah, pintar, dan baik hati. Sifat mudah bergaul membuatnya banyak teman dari kalangan seangkatannya ataupun para sunbae-nya.

"Jongsoo!" Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun berwajah lembut dengan rambut sedikit caramel masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Jongsoo. "Selamat pagi. Sedang apa? Sepertinya kau badmood pagi ini. Ada masalah?" Namja itu duduk di kursi didepan Jongsoo dan menatap Jongsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Yijun." Jawab Jongsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Anniyo. Aku hanya sedang malas saja hari ini." Lanjut Jongsoo.

Yijun mengangguk mengerti. "Jongin Ahjusshi sudah pulang dari Gwangju?"

"Sudah, kemarin malam."

"Oh, tadi Appa-ku menyuruhku agar liburan bulan depan kita sekeluarga pergi ke China."

Jongsoo menatap Yijun, keponakannya. "Ke China?" Tanyanya heran.

"Iya. Appa, Umma, dan Myun-ji sepertinya merindukan kita, hahaha…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan ini pada Appa nanti." Balas Jongsoo tak bersemangat.

"Hei, sudahlah Jongsoo. Jangan muram. Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kau ikut aku ke rumah Haelmoni? Haelmoni pasti akan memasak banyak makanan dan makanan ringan…"

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf, Yijun. Aku harus pulang. Umma menyuruhku untuk pulang tepat waktu jika tidak ada tugas." Tolak Jongsoo lembut.

Yijun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yijun mengerti bagaimana sepupunya itu.

.

-O-

.

Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong memiliki putra bernama Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin. Putra pertama mereka, Kim Junmyeon menikah dengan Zhang Yixing, seseorang dari China. Sedangkan Kim Jongin kemudian menikah dengan Do Kyungsoo setahun setelah Junmyeon menikah dengan Yixing.

Kim Jongsoo adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kim Yijun adalah putra pertama dari Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing.

Saat Yijun masih kecil, ia dan keluarganya memang tinggal di Korea. Namun saat Yijun berumur 12 tahun, Junmyeon, Yixing, dan putri kedua mereka –Kim Myeon-ji, pindah ke China, sedangkan Yijun tinggal di Korea bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan untuk Jongsoo, dari kecil memang keluarganya menetap di Korea.

.

-O-

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk di sofa, menonton sebuah acara televisi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun putra mereka belum juga pulang.

"Jongin, kau sudah menghubungi Jongsoo? Aku khawatir sekali, ini sudah malam…" Desahan khawatir muncul dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku sudah menelponnya tapi tidak pernah diangkat." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas khawatir. Ini adalah kali pertama putra mereka pulang lewat dari jam 5 sore tanpa kabar. Dan jelas itu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku pulang." Seseorang membuka pintu rumah dan terdengar sedang berjalan ke ruang tengah, mendekati sofa tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Ya! Kim Jongsoo! Kenapa baru pulang?" Jongin bertanya agak keras saat mengetahui kalau Jongsoo sudah berada dihadapannya.

Jongsoo tertunduk. Jongsoo cukup takut kalau Appa-nya sudah membentaknya.

"Jongin, jangan terlalu keras pada Jongsoo." Kyungsoo berbalik membentak Jongin dan kemudian menatap Jongsoo penuh sayang. "Duduklah di samping Umma, Jongsoo…" Perintah Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongsoo mengangguk dan dengan segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluknya hangat dan penuh sayang. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya seharian ini terhadap putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas…" Jawab Jongsoo.

"Bersama Yijun?"

"Anni. Kami berbeda kelompok. Aku pergi bersama Sangwoo dan Hyunjae."

"Kenapa tidak mengabari Umma dan Appa?"

Jongsoo menunduk. Lama, ia belum bisa menjawab.

"Jongsoo?"

"…"

"Appa menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Sekarang, Jongin bersuara.

"Ponselku silent, Appa. Aku tidak tau kalau Appa menghubungiku. Tugas dari Park Songsaenim menumpuk. Jadi aku minta maaf, Appa, Umma…" Sesalnya. Sedikit ragu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Arasseo. Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Setelah itu, kau makan, ne?" Perintahnya.

"Aku sudah makan bersama Hyunjae tadi di kedai Ramen. Aku capek, langsung tidur saja. Selamat malam, Appa, Umma…" Jongsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Appa dan Umma-nya bergantian sambil mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Chagi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Jongsoo barusan?" Tanya Jongin setelah Jongsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mungkin sedang ada masalah di sekolahnya. Biarkan saja…" Jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan mendekap Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan acara televisi yang tadi mereka tonton.

"Agh~ Sssshhh~ Uhhh…" Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Jongin yang melihatnya panik dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Dapat Jongin lihat kalau wajah Kyungsoo terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa?" Tanya Jongin panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil terus menahan sakit di sekitar perutnya. "Aku tidak tau. Ini sakit sekali, Jongin. Agh~" Rintihnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ne?"

Kyungsoo masih menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anni. Tidak perlu. Antarkan saja aku ke kamar, mungkin dengan tidur akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Pintanya.

Jongin nampak berpikir. Ingin sekali Jongin menolak dan lebih baik membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi mungkin yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Jongin mengangguk dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mereka.

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo di kasur dan kemudian menyelimutinya. "Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin. Masih dilihatnya kalau Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau, Jongin. Uh~ ini… adalah pertama kali aku merasa sakit seperti ini. Ah~" Jawabnya masih dengan menahan sakit.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja."

"Tidak. Jangan. Lebih baik tolong ambilkan air putih hangat. Mungkin dengan minum dan tidur semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, Kyu-"

"Kumohon, Jongin…" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh harap. Dan jelas, itu membuat Jongin menjadi luluh dan segera mengambil air minum hangat di dapur. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Jongin kembali dengan segelas air hangat.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk minum dan setelahnya kembali menidurkan Kyungsoo juga menyelimutinya. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, okai? Dan jangan beritau Jongsoo… Katakan saja aku sudah tidur jika Jongsoo bertanya." Ucapnya.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah…"

.

-O-

.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Jongsoo. Setelah menjaga Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo tertidur, Jongin berniat berbicara dengan Jongsoo. "Jongsoo, kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya dari luar.

"Belum, Appa. Wae?"

"Boleh Appa masuk dan bicara denganmu?"

Lama, tidak ada jawaban. Dan akhirnya Jongsoo membuka kunci dan pintunya. "Masuk saja, Appa." Katanya. Jongin masuk ke kamar Jongsoo. Suasana di kamarnya masih sama, wall sticker dan poster Captain America masih saja terpampang di setiap sudut. Masih kekanakkan.

"Ada apa, Appa?" Tanya Jongsoo. Ia duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Apa kau tidak sedang berbohong, Jongsoo?" Tanya Jongin langsung. Jongin mengambil kursi belajar Jongsoo dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongsoo.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Kenapa kau pulang malam?"

Jongsoo diam.

"Kim Jongsoo?"

Jongsoo menunduk.

"Tatap mata Appa!" Jongin sedikit membentak.

Jongsoo tersentak kaget dan dengan takut menatap mata tajam Appa-nya.

"Appa tau kau sedang berbohong, Kim Jongsoo."

"Aku… aku tadi memang bersama Sangwoo dan Hyunjae. Mendapat pekerjaan tambahan di mata pelajaran matematika. Kami pulang jam 4 sore setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas tambahan itu. Tapi…"

"Tapia apa?

"Aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku… pergi ke game center dan ke toko CD game sampai jam setengah delapan. Maafkan aku, Appa. Maaf."

Jongin diam. Jongin berpikir, kenapa putranya menjadi seperti ini? "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telpon Appa dan malah berbohong pada Appa dan Umma? Kau tidak tau kalau Umma-mu mengkhawatirkanmu sampai-sampai ia terus meminta Appa untuk menghubungimu."

"Maaf… Ponselku silent. Aku… aku takut Appa dan Umma marah padaku…"

"Jongsoo, kalau kau berkata jujur, Appa dan Umma tentu tidak akan marah. Justru kalau kalau berbohong, Appa pasti marah, apalagi Umma-mu pasti kecewa sekali. Sekarang, Appa ingin memarahimu, tapi ini sudah malam. Appa memaafkanmu, asalkan kau tidak mengulanginya lagi." Jongin berdiri dan mendekati Jongsoo. Duduk ditepi kasur di sbelah Jongsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongsoo.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Gomawo, Appa. Aku janji, aku tidak akan berbohong dan tidak akan pulang malam lagi…" Jongsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Sebagai namja, kau harus menepati janjimu."

Jongsoo mengangguk.

"Sekarang cepatlah tidur, sudah malam." Perintah Jongin.

"Ne, Appa. Emh, Umma dimana?"

"Umma-mu sudah tidur. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya. Umma-mu terlihat sangat lelah."

Jongsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Oia, Appa. Kata Yijun, Suho Ahjusshi menyuruh kita untuk liburan ke China bulan depan."

Jongin menatap Jongsoo heran. "Nanti Appa akan menghubungi Suho Ahjusshi. Kau cepatlah tidur…" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu setelah memastikan Jongsoo mengangguk.

.

-O-

.

Semalaman, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Sakit di sekitar perutnya terus bertambah. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak kesakitan, tapi Kyungsoo tau kalau Jongin masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mencoba bangun. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah kearah dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil beberapa bahan masakan. Mencoba membuat sarapan untuk Jongin dan Jongsoo.

Walaupun masih terasa sakit, namun Kyungsoo terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Memasak, membereskan rumah, mandi, dan merapihkan beberapa ruangan.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, wajahnya sudah mulai sedikit pucat.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongsoo dengan pelan. Membuka lemarinya dan menyiapkan seragam yang akan dipakai putranya hari ini. Melihat daftar pelajaran dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke tas milik Jongsoo. Setelah itu membuka tirai dan jendelanya. Membuat angin di pagi hari masuk dengan bebasnya.

Kyungsoo duduk samping Jongsoo yang masih tidur. Mengelus surai hitam Jongsoo dan berbisik. "Selamat pagi, Jongsoo. Cepat bangun, chagi…" Bisiknya.

"Eungh~" Jongsoo melenguh. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya yang sedikit agak bulat memang mirip dengan Kyungsoo. "Loh, Umma?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Cepatlah mandi atau kau akan terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Ia sedikit menggeliat kecil. "Sealamat pagi, Umma. Hari ini pun, aku sangat mencintai Umma…" Jongsoo memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Ummanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Umma bahkan sangat mencintaimu, chagiya… Nah, sekarang mandi, sebelum Appa-mu bangun…" Titahnya.

"Oke, Umma…" Jongsoo loncat dari kasurnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia segera membereskan kamar Jongsoo, dan setelahnya ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendapati Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil satu stel pakaian kerja milik Jongin dan menyiapkannya di depan kaca besar yang ada disana. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin, duduk disamping Jongin dan mulai mengelus pipi Jongin, membelai rambut Jongin, dan mencium kening Jongin. "Jongin, cepat bangun. Sudah hampir siang…" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jongin.

"…" Jongin tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Chagiya… kau belum mau bangun? Sudah jam setengah tujuh, loh… Jongsoo sudah bangun dan sedang mandi…"

"Ngh~" Jongin akhirnya terbangun dengan sedikit menggeliat kecil. "Hei, selamat pagi, chagiya… Bagaimana? Masih terasa sakit? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

Kyungsoo terheran dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang banyak. Tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sakitnya sudah hilang, dan tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Kau bawel, ya… Hehe." Kyungsoo nyengir. Sebenarnya, bohong kalau Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja.

Jongin bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. "Wajahmu pucat, chagiya…"

"Eh? Masa?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Mungkin aku sedang tidak memakai make-up. Sudahlah cepat mandi, sebelum Jongsoo meledekmu." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu…"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang sedang kesal, sepertinya. Seolah mengerti, Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Selamat pagi, Jonginnie…" Ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kebiasaan suaminya yang selalu membuka baju jika tidur. Kyungsoo mulai merapihkan kamar mereka yang berantakan. Menyiapkan tas, sepatu, dan jas kerja Jongin.

.

-O-

.

Tiiinnn Tiiinnn~

Suara klakson motor milik Yijun berbunyi didepan rumah Jongsoo. Begitulah, setiap hari Jongsoo selalu berangkat bersama Yijun.

"Appa, Yijun sudah datang. Aku berangkat duluan, ne?" Jongsoo mengambil roti bakar dengan selai coklatnya dan dengan segera menyambar tas yang diletakkan di kursi sebelahnya.

"Ne, hati-hati." Balas Jongin yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya juga di meja makan.

"Jongsoo, kau melupakan jaketmu." Kyungsoo datang dengan membawakan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam milik Jongsoo.

"Aku lupa, Umma. Hehe. Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Umma. Yijun sudah didepan." Katanya terburu-buru dengan cengiran khasnya. Jongsoo mengambil jaket dari tangan Umma-nya sambil sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang roti bakar dan juga tangan lainnya sedang mengapit tas sekolahnya. "Bye, Umma. Bye, Appa." Jongsoo berlari keluar setelah memeluk Appa dan Umma-nya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan berjalan untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, disamping Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan agak susah payah, namun berusaha senormal mungkin untuk berjalan.

Jongin yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedari tadi mulai khawatir. Wajah istrinya yang pucat sambil sesekali meringis dan memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak ingin ada penolakkan. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Aku tidak—Agh~ Ssshh!" Sebelum berhasil membantah, Kyungsoo sudah menjerit kesakitan lagi.

"Kumohon, chagiya. Untuk sekarang, kau harus menurutiku. Kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Aku khawatir kalau kau terus seerti ini…"

"Tapi kau sudah harus berangkat kerja, Jongin…"

Jongin menggeleng. "Itu bisa diatur. Sekarang sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu…"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak lagi. Lagipula, entah kenapa rasa sakit di sekitar perutnya seperti berkali-kali lipat dari semalam.

Jongin segera menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Selama diperjalanan, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti kesakitan dengan peluh yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Jongin sangat panik, takut terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Kyungsoo-nya.

.

-O-

.

"Jongsoo, bagaimana? Kau suka acaranya kan kemarin?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jawab Jongsoo.

"Tapi kau hebat dan berbakat. Mereka mengajakmu bertanding lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Tolak Jongsoo.

"Ayolah, Jongsoo. Bermain game di game center tidak akan membuatmu menjadi bodoh dalam sekejap."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau." Bantah Jongsoo.

"Yakin? Pemenangnya akan medapatkan hadiah yang menarik, loh…"

"…"

"Tiket nonton film 3D Marvells…"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongsoo ragu.

"Tiga buah tiket."

"…"

"Aku tunggu kau nanti siang di parkiran sekolah, oke? Sampai nanti…"

Jongsoo terdiam. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan?

"Jongsoo, kau bertanding apa?" Tanya Yijun yang mulai membalikkan kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Jongsoo.

"Yijun, aku mohon jangan mengatakan ini pada Umma dan Appa-ku."

"Tapi kau melakukan apa dengan mereka?"

"Bertanding game."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tiga buah tiket 3D Marvells."

Yijun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya itu?"

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Janji. Jangan mengatakan ini pada Appa dan Umma-ku."

Yijun hanya mengangguk dengan agak sedikit ragu.

.

-O-

.

"_**Terdapat kanker pada Rahim Kyungsoo-sshi. Seperti yang diketahui, kanker Rahim adalah kanker yang sulit untuk dideteksi hingga stadium lanjut. Dan yang bersarang di Rahim Kyungsoo-sshi adalah kanker Rahim yang memasuki awal stadium 4. Saya harap, anda sudah mengambil keputusan, Jongin-sshi."**_

"_**Keputusan apa?"**_

"_**Melakukan operasi pengangkatan Rahim Kyungsoo-sshi. Agar kankernya tidak menyebar ke tubuh."**_

"_**Apa itu harus?"**_

"_**Itu terserah pada anda…"**_

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dan terbaring di salah satu kamar rawat VIP di Seoul International Hospital. Dokter sudah menyampaikan tentang kondisi dan jalan apa yang sebaiknya diambil secepatnya. Dan itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo shock. Sekali lagi setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo mengalami hal seperti ini.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"_**Apa Kyungsoo-sshi pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya?"**_

"_**Tidak. Tapi dulu,dokter mengatakan kalau kandungan Kyungsoo sangat lemah. Baik yang pertama maupun yang kedua."**_

"_**Berarti proses menyebarnya sangat cepat."**_

"_**Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"**_

"_**Itu adalah jalan terbaik, Jongin-sshi."**_

Kyungsoo tidak menatap Jongin, tetapi malah melihat ke tembok yang berada berlawanan dengan Jongin.

"Chagiya…"

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Kali ini, aku merepotkanmu lagi… Hiks… Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu susah." Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dengan segera, Jongin meraih Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedekapannya. "Tidak. Jangan seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Jangan bicara begitu."

"Tapi Jongin… Aku membuat Kyungin kita pergi. Lalu membuat keadaan Jongsoo sangat lemah sewaktu lahir. Dan sekarang, aku harus kehilangan rahimku… Hiks, maafkan aku, Jongin, hiks…"

"Ssstt~ jangan bicara begitu lagi, Kyungsoo chagiya… Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan lagi seperti ini. Jadi, apa kau siap?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam, dengan mata bulat yang basah oleh air mata. Kemudian mengangguk. "Maafkan aku lagi, Jongin. Maaf karena aku harus kehilangan rahimku…" Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"_**Mungkin operasinya akan berjalan selama dua sampai tiga jam. Berdoa semoga operasinya berhasil dengan lancar. Dan jika sudah melakukan operasi, Kyungsoo-sshi harus sering melakukan teraphy untuk benar-benar menghilangkan kankernya…"**_

Jongin hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan. Sambil mondar mandir tidak jelas. Tangannya memegang handphone, berkali-kali menghubungi seseorang tetapi tidak saja diangkat. "Kemana anak itu? Bukankah ini adalah jam pulang."

"Hallo, Yijun. Apa kau sudah pulang? Apa Jongsoo bersamamu?" Akhirnya, Jongin menghubungi Yijun.

"Halo, Jongin Ahjusshi. Hem, aku sudah dirumah Haelmoni sekarang. Aku tidak bersama Jongsoo, Ahjusshi. Apa Jongsoo belum pulang? Padahal kami bubar satu jam yang lalu…" Jawab suara dari seberang.

"Ish~ kemana anak itu?"

"Wae, Ahjusshi? Apa perlu aku mencari Jongsoo?"

"Ah, iya, Yijun. Tolong cari Jongsoo dan jika kau bertemu dengannya suruh untuk cepat ke rumah sakit karena Kyungsoo Ahjumma sedang sakit, nde?"

"Eh, Kyungsoo Ahjumma sakit apa? Baiklah Ahjussi, aku akan mencari Jongsoo."

"Haelmoni akan menjelaskan padamu tentang Kyungsoo Ahjumma. Sekarang tolong cari Jongsoo ya, Yijun…"

"Oh, baiklah Ahjusshi."

Pip. Telponnya terputus.

Jongin sedang dipenuhi amarah terhadap Jongsoo saat ini.

.

-O-

.

Yijun mengambil kunci motornya, dan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Yijun mengendarai motornya ke sebuah tempat yang Yijun yakin kalau ditempat itu ada Jongsoo. Ya, game center di dekat sekolah mereka yang sedang ramai dibicarakan karena fasilitas bermain game-nya memang bagus dan harga yang terbilang murah untuk seorang pelajar.

Setelah sampai dan memarkir motornya, Yijun memasuki sebuah game center yang terlihat besar itu. Yijun menutup telinganya, saat suara bising yang nyaring menyapa gendang telinganya. Yijun mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ruangan, mencari sosok Jongsoo.

Mata Yijun menyipit saat melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain di sebuah box game yang ada disana. Yijun yakin kalau dia adalah Jongsoo. Namun matanya menjadi semakin melotot saat melihat siswa sekolah lain yang berada di belakang Jongsoo. 'Apa Jongsoo sedang melakukan sebuah pertandingan – taruhan?' Batin Yijun.

Yijun mendekati Jongsoo secara perlahan. Setelah sampai didepan Jongsoo, Yijun memegang lengan Jongsoo. "Kau harus pulang, Jongsoo."

"Yijun?! Sedang apa kau? Aku harus menang dulu. Jangan menggangguku."

"Jongsoo, Jongin Ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Kim Yijun! Jangan menggangguku."

Yijun menghela nafas. Yijun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang. "Kyungsoo Ahjumma sedang sakit, kau disuruh ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucapnya pelan.

Jongsoo terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Namun ia kembali fokus bermain. "Setelah aku menang, aku akan pulang." Ucap Jongsoo.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang sekarang, Jongsoo."

"YIJUN! AKU BILANG AKU AKAN PULANG SETELAH AKU MENANG!" Bentaknya.

Yijun terdiam kemudian membuang nafas. "Terserahmu. Jangan menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu." Setelah berkata begitu, Yijun pergi keluar dari tempat game center itu dan kembali pulang.

Meninggalkan Jongsoo yang kini kembali asyik dengan mainannya.

.

-O-

.

"Kau kalah, Kim Jongsoo!"

"Kau curang, Baek Donghwa!"

"Kau tetap kalah, Jongsoo!"

"Bugh- Akh~ sshhh…"

"Terimakasih untuk souvenirnya, Kim Jongsoo. Selamat menikmati luka-luka lebam itu, hahahahaa…"

Jongsoo yang tersungkur di sebuah lorong kecil di gang sempit itu hanya bisa menahan air matanya dan berusaha berdiri sendiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Jongsoo sangat menyesal.

Hari sudah malam, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

'_Umma?! Ya, Umma!'_

Jongsoo segera berlari ketempat dimana Umma-nya kini sedang berada. Semuanya berakhir seperti yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Betapa ia menyesal karena tidak menghiraukan perkataa Yijun, tidak memenuhi janji pada Jongin, dan tidak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran seorang Kyungsoo.

.

-O-

.

Jongin sedang terduduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur rawat Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sesekali, air matanya berhasil mengalir dengan lembut di pipinya.

Operasi pengangkatan Rahim Kyungsoo berjalan dengan baik. Semuanya lancar dan tanpa ada kendala apapun. Kyungsoo-pun sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, entahlah… Jongin merasa sangat marah hari ini. Marah karena putranya belum saja pulang dan menemuinya sampai saat ini. Namun juga sedih saat melihat istrinya terbaring sambil menutup mata di rumah sakit.

"Jongin…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah terbuka perlahan.

"Ya, chagiya… Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit? Atau kau haus? Katakan padaku, chagi…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Anniyo. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf…" Ucapnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Semuanya…"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu sehat dan hidup bersamaku." Balas Jongin sambil menciumi jemari Kyungsoo, naik ke kening, lalu ke pipi, dan terkahir ke bibir.

"Dimana Jongsoo? Ini sudah malam, harusnya ia sudah pulang, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari kalau putranya tidak ada diruangannya.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Anak itu ti-"

Brak! Seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat dengan sedikit kasar membuka pintu. Membuat ucapan Jongin terhenti dan pandangan keduanya teralih pada seseorang yang datang itu. Kim Jungsoo, datang dengan nafas yang tersengal, baju dan rambut beratakan dan juga kotor, dan jangan lupakan luka dan lebam disekitar wajahnya.

"Umma…" Ucapnya memanggil sambil berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Plakk! Tangan Jongin dengan mulus menampar pipi Jongsoo. Cukup keras, membuat pipi putih Jongsoo sedikit merah ditengah luka lebam yang didapat Jongsoo sebelumnya.

"Jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat, ia membentak Jongin. Tidak percaya kalau suaminya akan menampar putranya seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongsoo menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh Jongin.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kim Jongsoo? Sekolahmu sudah pulang sejak siang tadi dan kau baru pulang malam seperti ini!"

Jongsoo masih diam. Bahunya bergetar, antara menangis dan ketakutan. "Aku…"

"Mengerjakan tugas, hah? Bohong! Kau pulang semalam ini dan tidak mempedulikan Yijun yang menemuimu untuk mengajakmu pulang hanya karena sebuah game bodoh? Kau juga melupakan Umma-mu yang masuk rumah sakit hanya karena bertanding untuk tiga tiket sialan itu? Apa Appa pernah mendidikmu untuk seperti itu, hah?" Bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia merasa shock dengan kejadian didepan matanya. Jongin yang menampar Jongsoo dan Jongin yang membentak Jongsoo. "Jongsoo? Tatap Umma, chagi… Apa yang dikatakan Appa itu benar?" Mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca, bersiap akan menangis kapan saja.

Jongsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Umma-nya. Dapat Jongsoo lihat kalau wajah Umma-nya yang pucat dan lemah. Matanya berair. Jongsoo meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menciuminya dan menggenggam erat. "Maafkan aku, Umma. Maaf…" Hanya itu yang bisa Jongsoo katakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya. Jongsoo menangis.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi datar. "Apa Umma atau Appa pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong dan melakukan hal seperti itu, Jongsoo?"

Jongsoo menggeleng. Dan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam posisi tidur itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut dan punggung Jongsoo dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. "Minta maaflah pada Appa…" Katanya.

Jongsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya ia putar sehingga berhadapan dengan Jongin, Appa-nya.

"Appa, maaf…"

Dengan segera, Jongin memeluk Jongsoo. Memeluk putranya dengan erat. Air matanya jatuh ke pundak Jongsoo, begitupun dengan Jongsoo yang sedag menangis sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Appa."

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kalau kau hanya ingin tiket 3D Marvells, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Appa dan Appa akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau lihat, Umma-mu sedang seperti ini, kau malah tidak ada. Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap seperti itu. Arasseo?"

Jongsoo mengangguk paham. "Aku janji, Appa."

"Jadilah Jongie si Captein America seperti yang selalu kau katakan untuk Appa dan Umma."

.

-O-

.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Aku pulang!" Jongsoo berjalan kearah ruang tengah, dan kemudian berlari saat mendapati Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa. Puk. Jongsoo langsung memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kim Jongsoo?!" Seru Jongin.

Jongsoo hanya nyengir. "'Appa, menyingkirlah. Aku sedang rinduku Umma-ku yang cantik ini…" Tangan Jongsoo mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Jongsoo langsung mengambil posisi tertidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Halo, Umma. Aku pulang." Jongsoo tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian memegangi pipi Jongsoo. "Selamat datang, chagiya… Hmm, pipimu masih lebam. Nanti malam kau harus memberinya obat lagi…" Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat sedikit luka lebam dan memar yang didapat Jongsoo waktu itu di pipi Jongsoo.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Pengganggu! Cepat ganti baju dan makan!" Gumam Jongin kesal.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama Umma dulu!" Tolak Jongsoo.

Jongin menatap Jongsoo kesal dan Jongsoo juga menatap Jongin tidak kalah sengit. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo malah santai saja dan sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih saja seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian sama-sama manja."

Hari itu ditutup dengan kebahagiaan ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil Kim.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan ke China. Menemui Junmyeon, Yixing, dan Myunji. Yijun, Haelmoni, dan Haraboji-mu akan ikut bersama kita, Jongsoo."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti.

"Yeah~ I'm coming, Myunji…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tau kalau Jongsoo sangat dekat dengan Myunji, adiknya Yijun. Jongsoo sudah mengetahui kalau sebelumnya ia pernah mempunyai saudara yang tidak terselamatkan. Begitupula perjuangan Kyungsoo saat mengandung dan melahirkannya. Dan tentang operasi kemarin, membuat Jongsoo berpikir kalau ia menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuanya lagi…

.

.

.

Udahan!

Uehehehee~ gaje banget, sungguh! Beberapa piku yang menggambarkan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Baby membuatku jadi bener-bener seneng sama keluarga ini…

Yang nungguin S.F, hehehe maaf gak pernah di post. Ada beberapa moment yang belum pas menurutku. Dan itu partnya TaoRis, uhuhuuu T.T

Ada yang kebayang sama Jongsoo saat dewasa? Hahahahaa~ kayanya tampan… Dan aku gak pernah bisa ngebayangin saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mulai tua :P

Oke.. Akhir kata.. Terimakash sudah baca ^^


End file.
